He and Her IN LOVE
by Vampire-princesses
Summary: i couldn't think of a better title umm... i did this for a contest My friend started here on ff dot net so no killy me KishXOC not my OC i suck at summeries but i write very good songs and poems OK random moment plz R
1. Chapter 1

Jocie:Hola people this is something i'm doing for a contest by Mika-sama

Fenna:also i'mstill here and **Jocie No own TMM so no sue her**

Jocie:Fenna are you hyper

Fenna:yes sorry sissy

~~~here is the prologue~~~

Kish is human in the prologue

_Flashback_

_Andraos walks the street to his friend Sharianna's House and suddenly he gets hit while crossing the street, _

_then it all went black,when he came to he didn't remember anything, then out of the Darkness came two figures and they were standing over him _

The Present

The two figures asked him who he was, and he said he didn't know.

They asked where he lived same answer.

Really, all the question they asked he didn't know the answer to, he asked them the same questions, here are their answers.

"I'm Jocie..." the one with super long hair in a braid Started.

"...and I'm JosaFenna."the one with shoulder length hair finished.

"Not on Earth."

"We will not say how old we are."

"Is that all your questions"Josafenna asked.

"Not quite what are you going to call me"the young man asked.

the twins looked deep in thought and Jocie only said one word "Kish. "

"umm...OK why Kish? "Josafenna asked.

"I don't know, it just popped in my head! " Jocie Snapped.

"Hey don't chew me out! it was just a question!" Fenna Yelled back

"Hey! I like the name." Kish interrupted the twins little but noisy spat

"Yay!"Fenna shouted

"OK, we will get you someone to help you out with your new powers, and just so you know she'll be Kinda like your kid sister"Jocie explained

"Meg! Get in here!"the twins yelled. Sure enough a girl with black hair also in a braid, about as long as Jocie's entered the room.

Then Kish realised that he was no longer human.

~~~end of prologue~~~

Jocie: Yay! Done with the prologue.

Fenna;Still, why are we in it

Jocie:I was bored, and we really aren't in any stories, so i thought 'what the heck'


	2. Chapter 2 BBDB

Jocie:OK next chapter of He and Her IN LOVE

Fenna:**Jocie doesn't own TMM she only owns me her self and Shari**

Jocie:wow you didn't add anything

Fenna:well i didn't want to now on to the story

~~~Chapter 2: one month later~~~

(Kish's POV)

wow when they said Meg would be like my little sister they were right and I'm an alien now so how will this go on Earth

"Onii-chan"Meg Yelled

"Yeah Imouto-chan"i said

"Jocie needs you"Meg stated

"tell her I'll be there soon"I told Meg

"No need I'm Here"Jocie said coming in the room

"where's Josafenna"I joked cuz really I've never seen them a part they even share a room

"She had Somewhere to be and kish we have a Job from BBDB"**(A/N:if you want to know what i meant by that well look at the bottem where me and Fenna are fighting)**

"Great so when do we leave"I asked

"after lunch"Josafenna stated finally entering the room

"Oh OK i thought you have something to do"i said confused

"yes i was getting a ride for you three"Fenna said

"Oh...Wait Us three are you not going Fefe"Meg said using her nickname for Fenna honestly i don't know why she doesn't get zapped for that i tried and i got hit so meny times i think i got brain damage

"can't Damage what isn't there and No Meg i'm not going"Fenna Said Wait she can't read minds could she

Jocie and Fenna both nodded Oh Crud well there gos the pranks i was going to pull on them

Meg Just Laughed Wait"can all aliens read minds"i asked

"No just us three"Jocie said

"Why"i pushed for more info

"we are called the millennium Aina"Fenna Stated proudly

"Meaning"Still pushing

"we have more powers then most aliens and Onii-chan calm down I'm getting a headache"Meg Said and Whined

~~~lunch time~~~

(Normal POV)

The four sat at the dinning table and started eating and talking though lunch finally about 45 minutes later they had to leave Jocie and Meg were Hugged Fenna then went to join Kish in the Tela-chamber and went to see BBDB

~~~With BBDB~~~

(Still Normal POV)

"Hello my friends and welcome"a voice called out meg and Jocie Didn't notice but Kish was freaking out cuz there was No body to the voice

"Hello BBDB"the girls answered the Voice in unison

"You still call me that nickname"the same Voice said in amusement

"yes Sir"Jocie said

"well i find that very amusing now my friends why would you be here"BBDB said and Kish was still scared out of his Wit

"Well BBDB we are here because of our newest member of our group Kish and now we are of quantity of your mission"Jocie explained

"well i see he is scared of a voice with out a body so you have the job now you might want to leave before you friend wets his pants"BBDB stated

~~~Back at the ship~~~

(Same as before POV)

"why didn't you tell me what to expect"Kish yelled

"well we didn't think you'd act like that"Jocie yelled back

"hold on what's going on here"Fenna Asked

"Onii-chan was scared of BBDB and we didn't know 'till BBDB told us and Jocie-chan was embarrassed and i was laughing"Meg explained

"wait Jocie Onee-chan you never told him what to expect do you"Fenna accuse

"Well Fenna Imouto-chan YOU were the one to tell him 'member"

"Jocie-chan is talking like a kid YAY"Meg Screamed

"Be quite Imouto-chan"Kish warned then...

~~~to be continued~~~

Jocie:Yes I'm Done

Fenna DONE YOU LEFT A CLIFFY

Jocie:So what

Fenna:Whatever umm...what does BBDB stand for

Jocie:-laughs- It means 'Big Bad Deep Blue' and You me and Meg like to call deep blue that and Kish....

Fenna:He thinks that it's his name right

Jocie:Right

Both: Well Ja Ne plz review

~~~~~~~Bye Bye~~~~~~~


End file.
